CP - March, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23521-23640 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2392. *CP - February, 2392 *CP - April, 2392 Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to stay friends, SIOMANE TARA asks LINA DANAN out shopping before she rubs the woman the wrong way, asking too personal questions. TARA then hands out with FREN DANAN to keep him updated on the situation. Third Week Going out on another date, MIKK DOTAN and ZEEDA DANAN seek out the advice of a fortune teller, finding her cryptic responses rather interesting. Fourth Week Upset that Suni is ignoring him, TOREL DAMAR distracts himself by talking to YORKIN KORINAS on how to date and not lose out on his chance with Zeeda. ZEEDA DANAN is surprised when CHAMASA DANAN tells her she got a gift from Korinas and they are both in awe of how rich it is. ZEEDA then calls YORKIN and thanks him before he invites her to a public gala. Bajor Plots First Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is kidnapped, he tries to explain reason to mKARYN WOLFE but doesn’t get anywhere since she is convinced that he is the Emissary. KARYN DAX-WOLFE seeks out her boyfriend but mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there instead. She adds things up and realizes something is weird before BENJAMIN WOLFE tips her off that it may be a mirror person. BENJAMIN gets MARCUS WOLFE’s help and beams Karyn with the twins out of there to security before mChris is arrested. In the morning, MARCUS seeks out MEGAN GREENWOOD who has slept over at ARTHUR GREENWOODs place. He is shocked and feels that was proof enough something was going on. MEGAN is later picked by CALEB SPARKS and cries when she realizes how serious the situation is. When WOLFE-KORAN JATAR goes to KITAAN DHOW’s home after school, he complains about his hologram program when Kit puts it together that a recent temporal case is related and explains that Gianni from the holodeck has been removed via a holo-emitter. Second Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD feels like her life is falling apart, she confronts ARTHUR GREENWOOD on the station and makes out with him, which makes him think she is an mPerson too but soon just enjoy the intimacy. SUNI MADDIX and NRR’BT MADDIX enjoy their time together in their own apartment but when Suni falls out of his loft bed, they talk about how to protect the baby. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD wakes up from his stabbing on the Gamma Quadrant planet, he talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE who asks him to go back out with her once they pick up the other orbs. He is hesitant but agrees. KITAAN DHOW brings WOLFE-KORAN JATAR to see GIANNI FABBRO (HOLOGRAM) and talk to him about his sentience and how he has a month to prove it. CHRISTOPHER gets back to the planet and surprises CALEB SPARKS and MEGAN being back, but when she freaks out at the idea of him leaving, he offers to stay. CHRISTOPHER later has a panic attack, which prompts MEGAN to reconsider her idea on him leaving and they will go together on the USS Titan. ARTHUR gets a letter and asks LALI MUNROE her advice on women and how she could go about his crush on Megan. KATAL WOLFE seeks out her 13x Great Grandfather in hologram form and talks to GIANNI about helping him adjust any way she can. QUESTA DAMAR talks to ARTHUR about his catering Jamaar’s arrival only to find out that he is hiding things from LALI and encourages him to be honest. ARTHUR writes a letter back to MEGAN in hopes they can keep in touch in the more old fashioned ways. She responds, expressing her concerns for the mission and her father, hoping to be back before she misses too much school. Third Week On subspace, ARTHUR GREENWOOD and MEGAN get into an adult conversation about their personal practices before he brings himself to a climax at the idea of them being together. Back on the planet, KARYN is still upset about how different and empty she feels and talks to KATAL about how to cope with the future. MEGAN seeks out KARYN, encouraging her to talk more to Christopher who is also hurting in the whole mess despite the miscommunications. MEGAN and ARTHUR get together and he announces that he was chosen for the Best Chef Wildcard spot on the amateur’s show and will start in April. CHRISTOPHER finally goes out with KARYN and talk about why he never said anything about mKaryn. They get into a brief fight before he confesses he is looking into buying a house. MARCUS is back and getting caught up on things, so he talks to WOLFE-KORAN JATAR about the arrival of Gianni. CHRISTOPHER surprises MEGAN by taking her to a fancy hotel on the beach for a week while he goes house hunting. KORVIN is happy when he gets a promotion to LtJG due to the Orb mission and talks to NERYS DORR about it when he runs into her at the orphanage. MARCUS and NERYS talk when he is in need for some advice and she makes him feel better for it. Fourth Week Going out to the three houses he picked, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE size up the properties before they ultimately decide they look the third ‘woods’ house the best – even if Karyn doesn’t like the idea of him moving so quickly. ARTHUR GREENWOOD confesses that he isn’t really a chef to LALI MUNROE who takes it a little personally he thought money was the only reason she was his friend. LALI later goes with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V to the docking port to pick up JAMAAR GRACE and they have dinner together. ARTHUR meets with KARYN in hopes of making nice with her now she is back, giving her some advice about his uncle. KARYN decides to try and get CHRISTOPHER to open up more and he confesses to her how hurt he was she pushed him away after he came with her to the Delta Quadrant. MICHAEL is at the party for JAMAAR and talks to him about his buddies and his relationship with Lali. SUNI MADDIX is at the party too, talking to JAMES MUNROE about the intricacies of adopting kids. LALI enjoys her time with JAMAAR and tucks him in before they leave. LALI and MICHAEL go back to his place before one things leads to another and they have sex for the first time, losing her virginity. USS Titan Plots First Week En route to get Chris on the Gamma Quad planet, MARCUS talks to EZRI DAX on the Titan about his concerns and wanting to help but feeling powerless as a civilian. BENJAMIN has tagged along so he talks to KARYN in hopes of making a plan and voicing his opinion that mKaryn should be killed. BENJAMIN gets a communication from mKARYN who claims to have kidnapped Karyn, so he beams himself down to the Gamma Quad planet where he is taken prisoner. On the planet itself, mKARYN takes BENJAMIN and CHRISTOPHER to the path she believes they need to follow before they find the orb. TH’MATAKHLAN who has been on the planet guarding is murdered and the orb is activated, giving mKaryn more abilities. As she leaves, she stabs CHRISTOPHER and leaves him there to die. Second Week On the USS Titan, MEGAN decides that she is going to write to ARTHUR, talking to him about her concerns regarding her father. CHRISTOPHER seeks out KARYN who is acting strqngely after the second orb is activated by the Prophet piece inside of her father. With some confidence form the prophet inside of her, she gives some weird advice to her boyfriend. CHRISTOPHER and MEGAN talk enroute to the Delta Quadrant while she encourages him to maybe leave Starfleet. BENJAMIN WOLFE is forced to link with mKARYN WOLFE who finds out the location of the last orb. Third Week On Xendra X, BENJAMIN WOLFE is in a tent with mANTHONY NORAD when JANA KORVIN arrives pretending to be his mirror to rescue Ben and saved the New Emissary’s life. MARCUS WOLFE convinces CAPTAIN VALE to let him go to the surface with KARYN DAX-WOLFE but when he realizes six officers have died, he drugs Karyn and confronts mKARYN WOLFE only to be killed. KARYN wakes up and confronts mKARYN before they get into an epic dual. When she lies to mKARYN, the mirror drops her guard and Karyn kills her (March 15, 2392). Using the prophet inside of her to heal her father, they all return to the ship. CHRISTOPHER tries to see KARYN but she acts aloof, not wanting to talk to him and pushes him away. BENJAMIN is happy when his father returns and they talk about how weird it is that he is the Emissary. BENJAMIN then gets some food, talking to MEGAN about how he isn’t that affected by what happened. KATAL WOLFE is happy to hear from MARCUS and they plan on celebrating when he gets back. KARYN is shocked when BENJAMIN reveals to her that Chris had sex with her mirror and she still didn’t know. #03 March, 2392 2392 #03 2392 #03